1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and method for controlling the same, which detects characteristics of a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses are devices that use X-radiation to obtain images of the inside of subjects. The X-ray imaging apparatus images the inside of a subject in a non-invasive method by irradiating X-rays to the subject and detecting X-rays that have penetrated the subject. Accordingly, a medical X-ray imaging apparatus may be used to diagnose injuries or diseases of the inside of a subject, which may be otherwise difficult to see.
The X-ray imaging apparatus includes an X-ray source for generating and irradiating X-rays to a subject and an X-ray detector for detecting X-rays that have penetrated the subject. With a recent trend toward automation, interest in automation of the X-ray imaging apparatus including the X-ray source and X-ray detector is also growing.
For example, a need exists for development of automation of the X-ray imaging apparatus, such as automatically detecting the position of the X-ray detector and performing auto tracking or auto centering, automatically detecting characteristics of the subject, automatically moving the position of the X-ray source or X-ray detector according to the detected characteristics of the subject, automatically controlling the intensity of the X-rays according to the detected characteristics of the subject, and so on.